In recent years, the world has witnessed the explosive growth of the Internet. Each year many more hosts are added while the number of users seems to be growing without limit. The Internet enables communications using different techniques including remote computer login, file transfer, world wide web (WWW) browsing, email, etc. Various protocols have been designed and are in use on the Internet to handle various types of communications. For example, file transfer protocol (FTP) for file transfer, hypertext markup language (HTML) for web traffic, etc. Generally, the protocol related to Internet communications are grouped under the umbrella of the transmission control protocol/internet protocol (TCP/IP) suite of protocols that includes protocols at various layers of the OSI communications stack.
A key feature of the Internet is that it is a public network that is accessible by nearly anyone with a computer, telephone line and Internet service provider (ISP) account. A downside to this wide scale public accessibility is that it permits easy access to hackers and others intent on carrying out malicious activities against one or more hosts on the Internet. Illegal conduct such as stealing of secret information or the deletion of important files by a malicious user is possible by a hacker that manages to break into a computer of a remote network and succeed to tap communication data. The need for security was addressed by the Internet Architecture Board (IAB) by including security features such as encryption and authentication in IPv6 that permit secure transactions over the Internet.
To combat the threat of hackers and to secure private networks, it is common today to place a firewall at the entrance of the private network in a company or organization. The firewall employs some form of packet filter that functions to enforce a user defined security policy. The firewall is a system that sits at the boundary between the local network of the organization and the global Internet. It implements the filtering of all data communications in order to prevent leakage of information out to the external network and to prevent unauthorized access of the internal network from the outside. A deny/allow decision is made for each packet that is received by the firewall.
At the same time, the world is witnessing increasing demand for wireless services (i.e. cellular phones, two way pagers, cordless devices, etc.) and personal computing devices such as laptops, PDAs, etc. Many of these personal computing devices incorporate wireless communications circuitry to enable them to communicate via wireless networks (e.g., cellular or other broadband schemes) to WAN networks such as the Internet. Thus, more and more PDAs and cellular telephones are being connecting to the Internet thus exposing these devices to security risks. Preferably, these devices employ some type of firewall to protect against unauthorized access to the device. Most firewalls today, however, are implemented in software and require the computing resources of an entire desktop computer, making their use in a portable computing device such as cellular telephone or PDA very costly or impractical.
Thus, there is a need for a firewall or packet filter that can be easily implemented in hardware in small size suitable for incorporation in small portable electronic computing devices such as cellular telephones and wireless connected PDAs.